dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dabura
|Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Race=Demon (presumably Makaioshin) |Gender=Male |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (Boss) Yakon (Underling) Pui Pui (Underling) Spopovich (Underling) Yamu (Underling) }} Dabura (ダーブラ, Dābura) is a ruler of the Demon Realm. Existing for thousands of years, Dabura is placed under the wizard Babidi's control by a spell, becomes his right-hand man, and thus does his bidding.Official website information at dragonballz.com His name is originally taken from the last half of the famous incantation, "Abraca'dabra'".Archived discussion found at daiex.com His title, "Demon King", is not to be confused with that of one of the previous villains, Demon King Piccolo from Dragon Ball. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball Under Babidi's control, Dabura inspected the Earth in Age 474. He was scanning for any humans with impressive power levels, however, he found none (as none of the Z Fighters were born at the time). Arrival on Earth Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Supreme Kai to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs. Dabura is ordered to kill all but Supreme Kai and the strongest three, and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group, despite them hiding their Ki. With a single blast, he kills Kibito. He then quickly leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Krillin, turning them into stone, with Supreme Kai explaining the only way they can turn back is if Dabura dies. Dabura then retreats back into Babidi's spaceship, telling the brave Saiyans to wander into their domain if they dare. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as the Z Fighters and Supreme Kai enter the spaceship, being greeted by Pui Pui. Vegeta easily kills Pui Pui, and then watches Goku destroy Yakon, before Dabura himself emerges to confront Gohan on the third floor. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's Power Level is comparable to that of Perfect Cell.Stated by Goku in the anime and manga Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be stronger than he once thought, with his usage of magic and several tricks.Short bio at pojo.com During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku, which gives Dabura an idea. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi of Vegeta's evil in his heart. Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta, when this was actually what Vegeta wanted all along, so he would gain a greater power and finally defeat Goku. With Vegeta (after refusing to kill the Kai and Gohan, stating that they're of no interest to him) now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Supreme Kai and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released from Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Unleashing of Majin Buu After Gohan fires multiple Electric Kamehamehas at the Sealed Ball, Buu emerges. After Majin Buu has emerged, Dabura is surprised, and disappointed of Buu, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile, due to his childish personality and appearance. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes, and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken, pleasing Babidi. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though and throws a magical spear through Majin Buu, much to the frustration of Babidi. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again, but Babidi refuses to comply, and then tells him that he was nothing more than a pawn, and like all pawns, regardless of its loyalty or efficiency, should be tossed away when not needed anymore. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him.When Majin Buu is released, Dabura tries to kill him, but is turned into a giant cookie and devoured by Majin Buu This in turn reverses what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. King Yemma punishes Dabura in the afterlife by sending him to Heaven because, being a demon, he would enjoy Hell.Dragon Ball Z anime episode 249, "Return to Other World" This is his final mention in the manga, though he makes several more appearances later in anime filler. After death Exclusively in the anime, Dabura is seen content in Heaven, repenting of his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He is accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl in their search for Gohan in the Other World. Here, he is consumed with joy and love which unnerves everybody near him. He is last seen in Heaven with a wreath of flowers around his head picking flowers in a bouquet wandering around Heaven. Ironically enough, despite having become a pure soul himself in these anime filler episodes, he is not revived along with all those innocent souls who were killed by Buu and the villains, as Vegeta only specified that the evil ones be kept dead (in the manga, this presumably left him dead, as Vegeta himself suggests that the reason he made this specification was so that villains such as Babidi and Dabura would not return). Other Media Dabura appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD along with Babidi, where they are eaten by Majin Buu. Power Dabura's strength prior to becoming a Majin is unknown. The Supreme Kai, whose power far exceeded Frieza's, was shown to fear him before Babidi took control of him. After becoming a Majin, his power was allegedly in the same league as Cell, as Goku first believes him to be as strong as the bio-mechanical android before later stating "He's a lot stronger than I thought" during his battle with Gohan. In the manga, Dabura manages to have a slight upper-hand during the battle with Gohan until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 to even odds. However, it should be noted that Vegeta said during the fight that Gohan was nowhere near as strong as he was when he defeated Cell, which is true when Goku notices it and when Gohan later admits he had slacked off during the past seven years. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Magic Materialization' – Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan he conjures a sword (which Gohan breaks when caught in a struggle), and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Majin Buu with, to no effect, as the rubbery monster merely pulls it out whole and regenerates easily. *'Evil Flame' – A stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. In the ''Budokai'' series, this attack is called Evil Blast. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Although Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo were all capable of performing the same, possibly not as advanced move, Gohan still fell for the technique, and then Dabura blasted Gohan with the Evil Impulse, knocking him into a nearby lake and leaving the green robe around his outfit ruined. *'Evil Impulse' – A large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. Dabura used it against Gohan. It was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It also appears in the Budokai series under the name Hell Blitz. *'Stone Spit' – Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's death. *'Telepathy' – Although this could be due to his connection with Babidi, he was able to contact his master through his mind from another world without anyone else noticing, when he discovered the intense evil within Vegeta's heart and felt it could be used to convert him to their side. Piccolo, Kami, Guru, and the Kais also possess this ability. *'Evil Spear' – Dabura throws a spear into his opponent, stabbing him with it. Dabura used this technique in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. *'Sword Blast' – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Slicing Attack' – Dabura slices through the air with his claws to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. Dabura used this technique against Gohan in "Pay to Win". *'Darkness Sword Attack' – Dabura's Utimate Blast, a rushing attack where Dabura creates a sword using Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just a they are recovering from the earlier attack), then he blasts them right in the face (with a Rush Ki Wave, mimicking how he killed Kibito). *'Dark Sword Slash' – A team attack performed by Super Buu and Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Upper Cutter' – Darbura charges forward for a second and uppercuts the opponent. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fiery Wall' – Darbura makes a wall of fire appear from the ground. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fury Blade' – Dabura uses his sword to slash his opponent. He used this technique against Gohan, who caught and broke Dabura's sword while he was performing this move. Named in the ''Butōden'' series. **'Double Fury' – Dabura performs two sword slashes with his sword. Used in the Butōden series. *'Energy Breath' – Dabura fires an energy ball from his mouth. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Meteo Lance Slicer' – Dabura's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He throws several spears consecutively at his opponent, and finishes with a sword slash. *'Hate Ray Cannon' – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden series, Budokai series, and Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Hate Dancing' – A High Speed Rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai series. *'Hell Blow Shoot' – Dabura kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks them more in mid-air and punches them down again, and finally Dabura kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in Budokai series. *'Demonic Will' – A powered-up state where Dabura raises his power significantly and gets a black aura to surround him. Used in the Budokai series. Video game appearances Dabura has been a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' He is a boss/non-playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (support-type) Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation Dub: Rick Robertson *German Dub: Joerg Hengstler *Latin American Dub: Gabriel Pingarrón *Portuguese Dub: Vítor Rocha *Brazilian Dub: Luiz Carlos de Moraes *Polish Dub: Piotr Adamczyk Trivia *King Piccolo is also a Demon King, although it was revealed that he is in fact a Namekian who knew nothing of his true alien origins during the Namek arc, making him merely a self-proclaimed demon ruler. In addition, whenever Dabura fights Spike the Devil Man in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the two get special dialogue intended only for each other, with Devilman saying he will rule the underworld instead of Dabura. *As his power level is similar to that of Perfect Cell, Dabura is stronger than Frieza, whom King Kai once said was the fiercest warrior in the universe. In light of this, it is possible that Dabura was the strongest fighter in the universe at one point (prior to Gohan's ascension to Super Saiyan 2), though Dabura may have achieved this level of strength only after stronger fighters had appeared. In addition, the Demon Realm at which he is king exists as a flip dimension to the rest of the universe, and so he might not have been counted or even known to the other Kais at the time. *Dabura is one of the few characters to still retain their shape in food form (after being turned to food by Majin Buu) other than Majin Buu himself and Majuub in Dragon Ball GT. In Buu's Fury, he gets turned into a cupcake instead of a cookie. *In the anime, Dabura is the only villain, who died evil, to be admitted into Heaven. This was result of King Yemma's decision that Dabura would have enjoyed it in Hell (the punishment backfired because Dabura enjoyed Heaven anyway but at least repented for his previous evil ways). *The M is still on his forehead while in King Yemma's office while he was being held by the ogres. Just like Vegeta, Dabura lost the M after King Yemma judged him. This suggests that he may have actually been somewhat "benevolent", though still fearsome and vicious as ever, during his Demon Realm lordship (this would also explain why he apparently seemed to have remorse for his actions in the anime). It is also possible that he retained the M because at the time of his death and judgment, Babidi was still alive, but when Vegeta was next seen after dying, Babidi was dead. Gallery References es:Dábura Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z D Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Former Villains